1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator for an inner rotor type motor and a method of manufacturing the same, which is constructed by circularly integrating a plurality of divisional core elements using a plurality of divisional yoke elements after winding wire is wound on each of the plurality of divisional core elements in series. In this case, the divisional core elements are obtained by dividing a stator core into the plural number.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as a method of manufacturing a stator of this type of inner rotor type motor, a method of manufacturing a stator which includes the steps of: respectively applying winding wire on a plurality of divisional core elements into which a stator core is divided; and arranging the divisional core elements in a circular manner is known (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2000-358346).
Hereinafter, a stator of a conventional inner rotor type motor and a method of manufacturing the same will be described with reference to FIGS. 17 to 22.
As shown in these drawings, a stator 110 is manufactured by a method of manufacturing a stator of a conventional condenser motor (see FIG. 22). The method includes: a punching step of punching divisional core plates 103 each constructed by dividing a stator core 100 into twice the number of poles (herein, eight) (the same number as the number of slots) and each integrally formed from one yoke portion 101 having a circular arc surface on an outer circumference thereof and one tooth 102 in which a rotor facing surface is formed at inner surface side (see FIG. 18); a laminating step of forming divisional core elements 104 in which the predetermined number of divisional core plates 103 are laminated (see FIG. 19); an A phase winding wound step of forming the pole number of A phase winding wound elements 107 connected to each other by crossover wire 106-1 by winding A phase winding 106 on each of the teeth 103 of the pole number of divisional core elements 104 with concentrated winding via an insulating member 105 after arranging the pole number of divisional core elements 104 formed at the laminating step in a circular manner (see FIG. 20); a B phase winding wound step of forming the pole number of B phase winding wound elements 109 connected to each other by crossover wire 108-1 by winding B phase winding 108 on each of the teeth 103 of the pole number of divisional core elements 104 in a similar manner (see FIG. 21); and an assembling step of assembling the A phase winding wound elements 107 and the B phase winding wound elements 109 so as to arrange them alternately and circularly to fixedly integrate them (see FIG. 22).
In such a conventional method of manufacturing the stator 110, there is a problem that it is necessary to form the pole number of A phase winding (main winding) wound elements 107 connected to each other by the crossover wire 106-1 and the pole number of B phase winding (assistant winding) wound elements 109 connected to each other by the crossover wire 108-1 at separate steps and to integrate them by combining them in a circular manner. Further, there is an additional problem that at the process of integrating the A phase winding wound elements 107 with the B phase winding wound elements 109 in a circular manner, much time and effort is required for management of prevention against breaking of the respective crossover wires 106-1, 108-1 which respectively connect the pole number of A phase winding wound elements 107 and the pole number of B phase winding wound elements 109 to each other.